Sting
by Simone Robinson
Summary: "-Just one Question. Why, am I always bitten by bugs that I'm allergic to? It's like, there are millions of bugs out there and I just happen to be allergic to the one that bites me!-" An allergic reaction, a fight with the foot, a brother missing.


**S **t i n g

* * *

**Michelangelo**

Just one Question.

Why, am I always bitten by bugs that I'm allergic to?

It's like, there are millions, and millions of bugs out there, and millions and millions of different kinds and I just happen to be allergic to the one that bites me! Well stings me… technically.

I dunno…maybe it's my Karma…

Like I was a really, really mean exterminator-like dude in a past life and then fate went all 'ant movie' on me…

Oh, did you see ant movie? It was like awesome! When I first heard the title, I was like is this a documentary on ants or something? Cause then it would be like sooo mondo boring and stuff, then I saw what it was about and I was like so hyped, I was banned from the lab forever after uploading it and crashing the computer, but it was so totally worth it.

Did you know that there's a virus called 'Michelangelo'? An did you know that it causes your computer files and cd/floppy disks to become infected and useless and it keeps bugging you till the 6th of something…cant remember.

Oh well, did you? No, me neither.

…What was I talking about before…oh yeah, fate went all 'ant movie' on me but, I get bitten instead of _being turned ant size_…

Which _would have been so cool!_

But cool things never happen to me…weird, freaky, scary, lame, bad things happen, but never cool.

Okay, so there was that _one_ time with the whole Battle nexus thing…that was awesome! ... But then I had that stupid re-match and then I almost friggin' died!

Figures.

The one cool thing that happens and fate screws it up.

Oh, right. Back to the current situation…

I Really shouldn't be wasting time over here…(I'm alone in a deserted tunnel in case you're wondering)…It's not like I have the time….Don said that it only takes 10 minutes for the venom to set in before I suffocate and die, that's what happens if you're allergic to bee stings.

Oh, and does anybody know what the Shell a BEE was doing in a SEWER!

Yeah, that's what I thought.

Ok, ok…getting a little light headed here. Ooo-kay, now I have 2 left hands, whoa. I don't feel so good, seriously.

Is this place air tight or something, it's getting really, really heard to breathe….

Don't panic, don't panic! PANIC, PANIC! I'm too young to Die!

Just call Don, press the purple button. Shell…which one…there's like 4…

Ok, ringing... don't pass out; _do not_ pass ou…..

***0***

**Donatello**

What? Why is the green wire attached to the main frame wire for the power core?

It doesn't need so much power…I would never…who's been…

"Mikey!" I muttered angrily. He's been messing with my stuff again. That's why I have to be up, working, at 2 in the morning when I should be in my warm, cozy bed!

Stupid, inconsiderate…

_Ring! Ring!_

Gaaaaaah!

I almost jumped out of my shell!

Who would be calling at 2 in the morning…?

Oh… right.

Mikey.

_Why would Mikey be out at 2 in the morning anyway? I'm sure that I saw him go to bed earlier…_

I Sighed and flipped my shell cell open, "Okay Mikey, what is it this time?"

I waited… no answer.

"Mikey?"

Silence… I heard a low groan on the other side, and if I listened closely I could hear breathing... Shallow, labored breathing.

Ok, I was seriously starting to get worried. What if Mikey had gotten into some serious trouble? It wouldn't be the first time.

"Mikey! Stop playing around! If you're messing with me…" I warned, silently hoping that this was some kind of elaborate prank. Sure I would be annoyed, but at least my little bro would be alright.

"D-Donnie….I-I- it…..he- help…"

"Mikey? Mikey!"

Raph and Leo suddenly ran into the lab, Leo looking worried, Raph looking mad...

"Don, what's going on? We heard you shouting for Mikey."

I shake my head, trying to clear my head. "Mikey… Mikey's in some kinda trouble, he needs help. I don't know what happened, he didn't say much."

Sighing, I headed over to my computer, my two older brothers' following close behind.

Glancing at the screen, I saw that Mikey, or at least his shell cell, was near the old drainage junction. I briefly wondered what had happened down here, in the safety of the sewers. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my brother's inquiring voice.

"So what you got?"

"Mikey's by the old drainage junction." I answered, "It shouldn't take more than 2 minutes to reach him, at max."

My brothers nodded and we started out.

***0***

To be honest, I was really worried, and by the looks on Raph and Leo' faces, they were as well. Mikey had sounded really weak, it reminded my of something that happened when we were little kids, but I can't remember it much.

Something or other about Mikey not being able to breathe properly, I'm not sure. Whatever it was, it scared me pretty badly when I was younger.

I picked up the pace, glancing at the blip that indicated my younger brother's position. He still hadn't moved, at all. Not even a meter or so. That, above all else, worried me. Mikey could never stay still for more than a few moments at most.

"Hang on Mikey…" I muttered, "We're on our way."

Raph jumped nimbly over a pipe in his path. He side stepped a piece of discarded wood and continued on, glancing at his two brothers running next to him.

Raphael shook his head in irritation at Mikey for being out so late. He was so irresponsible at times, even more so than Raph…What the shell had he been doing anyways? The red banded turtle felt his heart clench in worry. And what had happened to him? What had he said to get Don so concerned?

Raph frowned and banished those thoughts, he would find out when he got there.

_Probably just another one of his pranks…typical, he'll jump out and give us heart attacks when we get there…_Raph thought, trying to remain optimistic.

…But the nagging feeling of dread was enough to convince him otherwise.

***0***

Mikey gasped…breathing was getting harder.

He tried to raise himself from the ground but collapsed when his airway constricted suddenly, he couldn't draw in anything!

After a few moments of utmost panic, Michelangelo felt his throat open again and he drew in a deep shuddering gasp.

He clutched his arm in pain as he lay gasping for breath…life giving air. Suddenly, Mikey fell forward in a violent coughing fit. This restricted his breathing even more and he shut his eyes in pain and fear. His body wracked with the violent coughs until the orange banded ninja thought that he would pass out.

Finally, the coughing finished, leaving him weak and exhausted, chest heaving, on the cold sewer floor.

_Hurry Donnie,_he thought desperately, _I cant hold out for much longer…_

After a few minutes, he was overcome again, his air pipe closed, causing him to gasp desperately for the air that he couldn't get…black spots began to cloud his vision. After a few moments of terror, that felt like an eternity to the young turtle, the tightness eased up and he felt himself able to breath again, but it was becoming harder and harder with each passing moment.

He struggled weakly, fighting to breath, to stay awake…suddenly he heard a voice calling him. He opened his eyes slowly and made out 3 green shapes coming towards him, his site blurred by his unshed tears.

_Finally…his brothers had come…_

***0***

**Donatello**

"Mikey!"

I cried out as soon as I spotted my little brother. Lying still on the cold sewer floor, gasping for breath.

I ran over, Leo and Raph close at my heals.

Kneeling down I spoke softly, "Mikey,, what happened? Please, you need to tell me or I cant help you."

Mikey took a shallow, labored breath before whispering an answer, "….s-stu-stung….." he got out, so softly that only I heard him.

I felt my eyes widen and my heart clenched with worry.

Stung.

Mikey was extremely allergic to bees, he was probably stung by that…that would explain his condition. We needed to get him help fast.

"Mikey, listen too me. Stay awake, whatever you do ,_do not_ fall asleep!" I said. Michelangelo's eyelids started to droop…

"Michelangelo!"

He snapped to…well… something like attention…

"But ..D-Don….it…it…h-hurts…" He whispered, tears in his eyes.

I felt my heart break for my baby brother, knowing that I could do nothing to help him until I got him the required medication.

"I know Mikey, I know…:" I muttered in a softer tone, stroking his forehead soothingly, "Just take calm breaths and focus on that and keeping awake, can you do that for me?"

"…try…" he got out.

As I stood up I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to find my two older brothers still standing there, worried looks on there faces.

I immediately started explaining what happened, "Mikey was stung, most likely by a bee. We need to administer epinephrine immediately or he will die!"

Raph and Leo both looked horror struck at my words, just as much as I was.

"What are we waiting for?" Raph demanded, sending a worried glance at Mikey, "let's go get it already!"

"For once Raph, I'm in complete agreement with you." Leo added, nodding his head.

"Where we gonna get this anyway?"

"The nearest ambulance, hospital, chemist, whatever!"

"Ok, then l-"

Leo held up his hand to silence Raphael. "Shhh, someone's here."

Silence.

I immediately readied myself before seeing what my oldest brother was sensing.

"Um Leo?" I gulped, staring at the mass of foot ninja now surrounding us, "This is gonna be a lot harder than we thought…"

***0***

**Leonardo**

"Ok" I muttered, "On my mark….go!"

My brothers and I jumped into battle immediately.

I parried a swipe from a katana and ducked under the swing of another, rolling out of the way of a blow from the axe of one of the foot.

I chanced a look at my brothers, like me they were completely surrounded by Foot, fighting for their lives. I looked at Raph, he was doing ok…

_Raphael adjusted his grip on his sai and charged them. Immediately, he had to duck and roll while blocking strikes. The reach of his enemies' weapons was making it difficult for Raphael to get in close enough to do any damage, though both weapons could easily reach the turtle. For a few moments, Raph was hard pressed to defend himself before getting a hit in and knocking the foot down._

"Raph!" I called, "Get Mikey out of here! We can't protect him for long!"

I expected my red clad brother to ague, but thankfully he didn't and started towards Mikey. I couldn't see much else because I was suddenly swarmed with ninja, I ducked, punched, and kicked, trying desperately to get a gap and gain the upper hand, but I was totally out numbered.

Suddenly, I felt a searing pain in my arm. I cried out, dropping my katana and glancing at the wound. One ninja had gotten lucky and managed to cut my arm, pretty deep. I grimaced but swallowed my pain. I didn't really have a choice, it was do or die. And the latter wasn't exactly appealing.

Swooping, I picked my fallen weapon, readied my stance and attacked again. This was getting harder and harder, I just hoped that my brothers were having more luck…

***0***

**Donatello**

All the while I was fighting, calculations and thoughts of Mikey were swimming around my head. If I was correct he only had about 10 minutes left because he started with more time than a human would in this situation…it's an Immune thing.

I ducked an incoming blow, crouched and used my Bo to knock several foot down.

I heard Leo shout something to Raph and next thing Raph flipped over my head and sprinted towards Mikey. "Call me!" I shouted at him before using my Bo to block a swipe at my neck. Raph didn't know exactly what Mikey needed but I did. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a sword almost decapitated me! I decided to start paying more attention, that katana had come too close for my liking.

I twirled my Bo again and lunged at one of the foot. He brought his sword up in time to stop my strike from taking off his head but he didn't pay attention to my feet. I kicked him in the stomach and hit him in the back of his head with just enough forse to knock him out.

I jumped over the scattered foot and fought my way to Leo, only when we were practically shell-to-shell did I stop. The foot slowly advanced, weapons raised.

"Ok…you got…any ideas?" Leo's asked, sounding exhausted.

"Just...one…" I panted, my brain working over time, calculating. At this rate we would definitely be beaten in a matter of minutes…but if we could hold them off long enough…

"Junction." I answered as the foot continued their attack.

"What? - _Block-_are you- _duck-_Insane? We'd be- _dragon kick-_

"No worse off than we are now."

I crouched down into a sweeping kick, using my Bo to pull myself up; I allowed the momentum to pull me into a flying kick. Knocking several more foot down.

"Don-"

"According to… what I've seen, the junctions… polarity is released for brief …periods, - (_I blocked a punch with one hand, pulling the ninja off balance, sending him crashing into the wall.)_ -which would allow us to swim through unharmed and push us into a lower lever sewer pipe."

Leonardo regarded me for a second before returning his attention to the fight. A few moment's later he answered, "OK, fine. If you say so….when's the next...'opening'.

"In about 2 minutes." I'd been counting down.

"Ok…give the signal…when-" _block_

"I will."

My phone chose that exact moment to ring, I grabbed the headset bit and put it on.

"..hello...woah…. Raph you topside?"

"No of course not." He muttered sarcastically before turning serious, "Listen Don, Mikey's pretty bad. What must I do now?"

"Go to the…nearest…

_A foot nearly decapitated me again, and I leaped over the blade to avoid it._

watch it!...um to the nearest chemist, ambulance or whatever and find epinephrine, also called an epi pen, okay?

_As I defended myself a ninja tripped me up. Causing me to land sprawled on the floor (Dignified huh?)_

…oof…if Mikey doesn't get it…

_One kicked me on my way up…_

ouch! Soon…he will

_I knocked two unconscious with my bo._

-_thwack_-die. Hurry Raph, he doesn't …have much time…."

…_I glanced at Leo.._

"Ok." I cried, "Now!"

Without hesitation, my older brother and I dived into the raging waters, hitting them just as there was a lull in the fierce current. We swam swiftly, aided by the reversed current, pushing us down into the lower regions of the sewer…

***0***

**Raphael**

I grabbed Mikey and slung him gently over one shoulder so that I could still fight. These guys weren't just gonna let me walk outta there without a fight. I saw Donnie signal to me. "Call me!" He shouted over the notice of the battle. I was confused for a moment before I realized what he was getting at. There was no way, that he and Leo could gat outta here in less than 10 minutes and I had no clue what to get for Mikey. It made sense. I nodded before turning to the mass of foot. I made my way, ploughing through them, cutting them down. It was hard to fight with only one weapon and a dead weight on my shoulder but I was managing…kinda.

I felt a painful stinging feeling on my exposed shoulder, glancing down I saw a fairly shallow cut but it was bleeding enough…

I continued to fight, _Spin, crouch, leap, STRIKE –lunge forward, block- spin._

I just reached the ladder when a lone ninja jumped in front of me. "Shuushi kama. Kon sono shuuryou."

"Give it a rest already." I muttered angrily. I glanced at Mikey…he was running outta time…_screw honor_. I kicked upwards, forcefully. The ninja let out something between a groan and a squeak and curled up on the floor. Smirking, I stepped over him and began to climb. No on else tried to stop me, my brother's were keeping them busy.

It took me a moment to open the manhole and a lot of balance since I had to somehow hold Mikey, the ladder and the cover all at once. When I finally got it open, I pulled myself up and laid Mikey down. Without pausing, I pushed and pulled a fairly heavy dumpster over the manhole. It would be impossible to get out and follow us. I didn't have to worry about my bro's getting out, they new all of the tunnels and exits. The foot on the other hand…

Glancing at my little brother I saw that his breathing had gotten worse…how long had it taken to get out of there? How long did Michelangelo have left? I shook him slightly, "Mikey? Mikey you awake?"

His eyes fluttered slightly open. "…y..yeah…w..wha-what…?..."

"Shhh, its okay bro. We're topside. Just stay awake for me. I gotta call Donnie."

"…Kay…"

I flipped open my shell cell and pushed Don's speed dial.

"..hello...whoa…yes, Raph you topside?"

"No of course not." I muttered sarcastically before turning serious, "Listen Don, Mikey's pretty bad. What must I do now?"

When Don answerd me I could hear that he was in the middle of something, but he seemed to be coping. "Go to the…nearest…watch it!...um to the nearest chemist, ambulance or whatever and find epinephrine, also called an epi pen, okay? …oof…if Mikey doesn't get it…ouch! Soon…he will -_thwack_- die. Hurry Raph, he doesn't …have much time….

…Ok." I heard him shout, "Now!"

There was the a sudden whooshing, almost waterish noise and then nothing.

"Donnie? Donnie! You there?"

I sighed, He'd be fine, his cell probably fell in the water or something. Now down to business… chemist, ambulance….

…_where?_

***0***

**Leonardo**

As soon as Don gave the signal I sheathed my swords and jumped head first into the water. _This is crazy!_I thought, but there was no turning back as the water rushed towards me. I hit it hard and felt Donatello hit it a few seconds later. Looking towards him, he gestured to me to follow him. I complied and I soon felt the pull of the current forcing and pushing me in that direction.

I swam my hardest, feeling the water all around me, hearing the rush of the junction as it started. My eyes widened and I sped up trying to out swim the wave of underwater water that was heading towards us. No matter how hard I swam, there was no way I could ever out swim heaven-know-how much water and I was suddenly thrust forward.

I lost all sense of direction and control as the water pumped; pushing me in a direction that I could only guess was forward. I squeezed my eyes shut as I spun in the powerful current, doing my best to hold my breath. I felt my lungs burning, getting more and more desperate for air as the seconds passed. Finally, I felt the water pressure subside and I opened my eyes. Searching and failing, I finally found 'up' and started swimming.

Water was flooding through my mouth. Into my lungs…I was starting to feel dizzy…the surface was only a few feet above me…if I could just... I had to make it…I had to….

I swam hard and fast, my muscled were screaming in protested, I felt completely waterlogged and my vision was starting to go black…

_I needed air!_

Suddenly, I felt something grab my wrist pulling me upwards…

I surfaced, gasping and coughing, trying to cleanse my lungs of the water. I looked next to me, finding Don there, breathing heavily. He moved towards me and supported me as I stopped coughing.

"Never…" He wheezed, "Never…ever…do that…again….you scared me …half…to death…."

I looked at him, confused, when it hit me. Don must've surfaced before me. I must've been under long enough to make him come under for me. I felt guilty at the worry I probably caused him….

"..S-sorry…" I got out, still feeling a bit weak from being under water for so long.

"S'okay…"

We started to the edge, avoiding the debri that was floating and supporting each other until we finally made it. I flopped onto the ground, panting heavily. I saw Don do the same. We lay like that gasping for air.

Finally I pushed myself up and Don did the same thing.

"That was close…" I muttered.

"Yeah…That reminded of me of when we were kids."

I nodded, smiling slightly at the memory.

"_Check out the turning radius on this thing, Leo."_

_The remote control car spun and landed in the sewer water._

"_Awwww."_

"_Remind me never to let you behind the wheel of a real car." Leo said, glancing at his brother._

"_Hang on," Don said; handing the remote to Leonardo, "I'll get it."_

_Don ran, grabbing a nearby stick, floating with the other debris. Don leaned over, ignoring all the things floating by. As He caught hold of the car, a large piece knocked it, causing him to topple into the water._

"_Donnie!" Leo called, running after his brother._

"_Woooooah!" Don shouted, falling down into a small junction area._

"_Leo!" He cried, "I'm stuck." He pulled his leg which had gotten caught between some of the debris. "I can't get my leg free…Leo!"_

"_Aaah!" He struggled as the water rose higher, "Leo!" the water lapped around his head, getting very high.…_

_He tugged on his leg again but was still trapped. The water rose over his head, causing him to fail and desperately try to free himself._

_Leo jumped down carefully and jumped into the water after his brother. He pulled the log that was trapping his brother away and pulled him up to the surface. Couching and heaving, Leo pulled Donnie to the edge. They lay panting and heaving for a moment until Don turned to his brother…"What," he stated, "You didn't get the car?"_

"You got yourself into real trouble that time." I said, grinning slightly.

"Yeah, but you bailed me out." He responded.

"So I guess we're even now."

"I guess."

Donatello looked round for a moment, "We should really head top side, who knows what's happened to Raph and Mikey."

I nodded and followed Don.

***0***

**Raphael**

I looked around desperately, trying to find an ambulance. I jumped onto a fire escape, searching the surrounding area for one. I was about to jump down when I saw one about a block away. I looked at Mikey to make sure that he was still breathin' before runnin' off at full speed. I shuddered at what I'd just checked on… not breathin'. What if when I got to him…no, _not_gonna happen.

When I got there I pulled out of my Sais and started to pick the lock. It only took me a few seconds before it gave and I immediately stepped inside. I shut the door incase someone walked passed and I was found out, that was the last thing I needed.

I cursed at the lack of light, didn't people put lights in these things. I blinked, getting use to the darker environment before locating a first aid kit. I bent down and started looking through it. I tossed out all the stuff I didn't need, scattering it on the floor. I vaguely remembered what an epi-pen looked like, I think I saw it once when we were younger…

Finally I found it. Grabbin' it, I leaped to my feet when I heard voices outside the van and a car door slammin'. My eyes widened in shock and I quickly headed towards the door. Before I reached it, I heard the engine start up and I was flung back as it lurched forwards. I braced myself as the ambulance turned the corner causing me to hit the side of the van.

"Damn!"

***0***

The ambulance driver turned to his companion, "You hear that Steve?"

"What?" Steve answered.

"Nothing, I Must've imagined it." He continued driving.

***0***

**Raphael**

The ambulance careened around the corner, pushing me more of balance. Cursing, I pushed myself up slowly. I couldn't waste time here, who knew where this thing was goin' and Mikey didn't have much time left.

Mikey… the medicine. I grabbed the dropped things hurriedly up off the floor. Looking around, I found my way to the door as quickly as I could, tripping as the van turned the corner. Some ninja I was.

Concern spiked in me as I realized just how far away I was from my brother I was by now.

"_Go to the…nearest chemist, ambulance or whatever and find epinephrine, also called an epi pen, okay? If Mikey doesn't get it… Soon…he will - die. Hurry Raph, he doesn't …have much time…."_

My heart clenched at remembrance of those words… Not much time.

I shook my head at my own thoughts… I'd be in time. I had to be; my brother's life was depending on it.

Shoving the supplies into my belt for safe keeping I took a deep breath. Moving back, I steadied myself with a grimace. This was really gonna hurt.

Bracing myself I leaped forward, ramming my shoulder hard into the steel door. On impact the old bolts gave way completely sending me tumbling head first out into the road.

***0***

**Donatello**

The sound of our near silent footsteps in the abandoned tunnel was horribly marred by the constant, '_splat splat'_of our wet feet. Ninja or not, try masking_that_ sound on hard concrete.

Beside me, Leo was tense and on edge, his eyes darting around the walls. I was on edge myself. The foot had come close to our home, much too close. They'd failed to find it before but now… there was a good chance our location would be reveled. To make it worse we had no idea where either Raph or Mikey were and if Mikey was okay…

I shuddered at the mental image of my little brother, lying still on the cold sewer floor, gasping for breath. I forced myself to ignore all negative thoughts. Mikey was fine. Raph was fully capable… after all, what could happen to a ninja? A _teenage mutant_ ninja turtle with a horde of other evil teenage-mutant-ninja-turtle killing ninjas on their tail.

I was seriously out of touch with reality.

***0***

**Leonardo**

I stared at the walls anxiously. They were old, they were decaying and we were heavy. I glanced around again. No footholds.

Returning my gaze to my younger brother, I noticed how deep in thought Donatello seemed to be. If something was to happen now, he'd be caught completely unawares. Like we had been with Mikey...

_Mikey_… I could feel my thoughts wondering from out surroundings to my younger brother's predicament. Anything could happen… why had I let him go out? It's my fault that he was stung… I could have done something… kept him inside, made him carry and epi pen… something, anything that could've helped him. But I hadn't thought about it. I'd been unprepared and failed and now my baby brother was paying the price and I still couldn't help. I was so far away.

I stared at my hand… it was shaking. Clenching my fist, I picked up the pace, forcing all thoughts out of my mind and focusing solely on my surroundings.

***0***

**Michelangelo**

Mikey gasped in pain as He tried to raise himself from the ground a final time but collapsed as his airway constricted suddenly …breathing was getting harder and harder.

Where were his brothers…? Raph… He'd been there a few moments ago…where was he now?

Mikey felt as if he was about to cry. His chest hurt like hell from couching. As if on cue Mikey fell forward in a violent coughing fit. This restricted his breathing even more than it already was and the orange clad ninja shut his eyes in pain and fear. Unshed tears streamed from his eyes as his body wracked with the violent coughs. The world spun and blurred until the orange banded ninja thought that he would pass out.

Finally, the coughing censed and Mikey collapsed forward onto the pavement. The harsh asphalt grazed his skin as his curled into himself. His chest heaved desperately, working labouredly to draw in air. How long had it been? Minutes, hours? Mikey didn't know… it didn't matter… it would be over soon. He couldn't last much longer. The thought of dying tightened the young turtle's throat more- the tears that coursed down his cheeks came for an entirely different reason. He couldn't die. His brothers… his father… he had to see them again… this couldn't be the end.

The sound of footsteps registered in the young turtle's ears and hope spiked in his heart. His brothers? Mikey couldn't tell, he was too out of it to make much out. Upon opening his eyes, a blurry black figure registered in his vision.

All of a sudden hands were holding him down, pinning his arms and legs. Mikey struggled weakly; fighting to breathe, to get out of these people's grips. He knew who they were… even in his dazed state. They couldn't get him... he couldn't let them take him.

His brain registered a sharp pricking sensation in his leg and a faint pressure but he ignored it, still trying desperately to break free- in vain.

Suddenly, his limbs were released and Michelangelo felt himself being thrown forward brutally. The last thing he knew before the blackness claimed him was a sharp, sudden pain at the back of his head. Then…nothing.

***0***

**Leonardo**

We'd been walking for quite a while with no sign of a man-hole cover anywhere. I'd always thought that we knew the sewers of New York City well but now I was beginning to re-think the matter. We didn't know where we were and I hated to admit it but- Okay, I won't admit it, but I'll ask Don.

"Uh…Don?"

"Yeah?"

"Any idea where exactly we are."

"Well technically speaking… I have no idea."

I sighed. Great- just what we needed- now we were lost too. I didn't think that anything else could possibly go wrong in this day.

Don paused beside me.

"What's wrong? I inquired. I swear… if anything…_anything_ else went wrong today I was gonna-

"We've passed this ledge before. I remember the graffiti." He wrinkled his beak pointing to the anti-turtle sign from the _purple dragon_ surge a while back.

I didn't reply.

"Leo?"

"I hate karma."

***0***

**Donatello**

We carried on walking and I started to pay attention to my surroundings. They were crumbling… we had to get out soon before they-

-Crack-

I froze.

"Leo" I whispered, 'Don't move."

***0***

Raphael rocketed forward with no time to brace for impact. As he landed on the crumbling asphalt, he automatically ducked into a roll- the tactic softening the blow considerably. With a grimace of pain, Raphael was sitting upright in moments, gingerly rubbing his head.

Okay- that hurt.

The roaring of an engine caught his attention and he raised his head from his position on the floor to see the van pulling away from a stop street.

"Damn…." He muttered softly as he hauled himself to a standing position. If it hurt that much in neutral he was thankful it hadn't been moving. Humiliated- but thankful. And he now had to walk home.

Watching the exhaust fumes fading into the night- the seriousness of his situated bowled into Raphael with full force. In the temporary confusion, he'd neglected to think about it.

His brother was still in dire need of help. How long had it been? Ten minutes? More? Raph was scared to find out.

Patting his belt to assure the precious medicine was still in place, Raph set off at a run. His legs pumped strongly down the road, beads of perspiration glistening on his forehead from the exertion. His entire body ached. As if this would stop him.

With a scowl etched on his face, he went on.

***0***

Leonardo's breathing was shallow and controlled. Control- the key element. He had to keep controlled, keep calm, keep still. The blue clad ninja's eyes flickered in the direction of his younger sibling. Donatello was in a similar position as him, a low crouch against the wall. Leo felt his grip on the wall slip and hastened to tighten his grasp. But not too quickly. Controlled. He had to keep controlled.

Brown eyes locked on each other, an unspoken question clearly visible: What next?

"Leo," Don breathed softly, "We need to move."

His statement was answered with an almost unperceivable nod. Neither brother made any start towards moving, however, simply stayed crouched, staring at each other with silent expectation. Just staring. Silent, controlled, safe.

_Drip._

Leo watched as all the colour seemed to drain from his brothers' face at the simple sound.

"Leo." His eyes were wide, "Jump now!"

Whether it was impulse or reflex, or his unfailing trust in his brother- Leo would never know. But at that moment, as the words left the purple clad turtles' mouth, he found himself flying- flying through the air.

And for that single moment he felt free and that everything was going to be alright. His hands were outstretched like one of the characters from Michelangelo's comic. And he was going up away from the crumbling debris that was once the sewer ledge. The dark cement that crumbled like his first attempt at baking biscuits, and every other once since then.

Free.

And then there was a hand, gripping his own with vise and pulling him near. A deafening crash beside his ear brought Leo out of his reprieve. The next thing that Leonardo knew were Donatello's arms wrapping around his shoulders, crushing him into the metal bars of the ladder and away from the deadly debris.

And then there was silence, more silence as the ripples on the waters surface succeed with the falling rubble.

And he looked at his brother, panting with effort with soot on his beak. And his brother looked at him with an odd expression on his face.

And then they were laughing- both of them. The genius and the leader.

With no control whatsoever.

***0***

Dark. That was the first thing that registered in his mind The following thought was the waking up was always so cliché and then that he was almost certain that he'd been drugged.

Mikey groaned.

He hurt. The dull ach in his chest seemed to recede more and more upon waking up, yet the aching and burning throughout the remainder of his body increased.

Blue eyes opened to stare through a drugged haze. Michelangelo twisted his wrists experimentally only to find them trapped, bound firmly by a sort of rough rope. A hiss escaped his throat as the threads sliced into his wrists, drawing blood.

It was about that moment that Mikey fully woke up. The blurred haze through which he now viewed the world began to clear and his other senses came into focus. It was cold. A sort of damp chill hung in the air, seeping into his skin and penetrating him to his core. The next thing he noticed was the foul stench which filled his nostrils and made him want to throw up. Only he couldn't due to the filthy oil rag stuffed into his mouth. At this realization, the teen began to struggle more valiantly, feeling his bound hands make contact with a hard metal pole. Or, more accurately, poles.

Cage. His mind supplied.

As Mikey allowed a low growl to escape his throat, a door on the far side of the room swung opened sending a bright light searing straight into the turtles' eyes. He blinked, squinting in order to see past the light and distinguish the figure standing in the doorway.

Upon further inspection, Mikey realized that no matter what the circumstances, mistaking this man was not a possibility.

The hulking mass of Hun strode over to where the turtle was bound. As his eyes adjusted, Michelangelo noticed how the room had been thrown into sharp relief, allowing him to see his surroundings. Wooden beams and crated were all he was able to make out before his vision was obscured by the towering gangster.

Hun was smirking. He leaned towards Michelangelo, getting so close that the turtle could see the strands of greasy blond hair all too clearly. He wrinkled his beak in disgust.

"Hello turtle." He sneered in mock pleasantry, "Nice to see you again."

Mikey glared.

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have a client to see to. Your new owner will be arriving shortly."

Mikey paled. Owner? Tugging against his restraints, the turtle forced a muffled grunt through his gag.

Hun ignored this. "I just came to inform you of these arrangements and warm you of the consequences of disobedience." He didn't have to say another word on the matter, his tone spoke volumes yet Michelangelo still clenched his fists and shook his head in a stubborn display of resistance.

Hun slammed his hands against the bars- rage glowing in his eyes." You owe us your life, terrapin." He hissed "You belong to us now. You have no say."

_His life? How hand Hun saved his…oh._

Turning on his heels, the large man stormed out of the room, the door slamming and leaving Mikey in total darkness once again.

In the dark it all came rushing back to the youngster. The bee, the foot, the purple dragons….. They must have helped him, administered the epi-pen. There was no other explanation. And if this was the case then they were right, he owed them his life.

And in the dark, on his own, Mikey squeezed his eyes shut and faded into unconscious.

***0***

Words could not begin to describe the level of panic Raphael felt upon discovering that Mikey was missing. He'd frantically searched the surrounding area, grabbing anything that may be important and shoving it into his belt. Then, after a few more moments of desperate, yet ultimately futile search, he'd turned and sprinted in the direction of the lair. The burning sensation in his ankle was getting more and more aggravating, and Raph had time to idly wonder whether or not he had sprained it. He'd quickly shoved that thought aside- it didn't matter at present, the only thing that mattered was finding Mike. He'd tumbled down the sewer ladder, barely keeping a grip on the bars during his haste and ran down the tunnels at breakneck speed. All the while his heart was pounding in his chest while he also noted that his throat also felt incredibly dry. He was panicking, panicking wouldn't help any one. He had to calm down d_amn it!_

He pushed past the corners, barely avoiding collision and stumbled towards the lair's entrance. Grabbing onto the levers, he shoved them down as hard as he could. The door was taking very long to open today, too long. Maybe Don could take a look at it after they'd found Mikey. _Mikey..._ Raph cursed.

"Donnie!" Raph burst into the lair, "Donnie, Leo, ya here?"

"Raph?" Leo's voice was anxious, "Thank goodness you're here how is Mikey?"

Donnie was the first to appear into view, bandages around his torso and wrist. Leo was in a similar condition- but Raph found he didn't have the ability to care about that at the moment.

"Mikey-"

"Raph, where _is_ Mikey?"

"He, uh, the van then it, with me… and Mikey was-" He was well aware that he was hyperventilating at this point, and also, that getting so worked out was more than just a little bit strange for him. Still, the knot in his chest refused to loosen. His throat also felt incredibly dry again. He was panicking- and that wouldn't help any one. He had to calm down. Calm down! Stop thinking about how you screwed up, stop thinking about how he could be-

There was a hand on his shoulder, 'Raphael, breath."

Donnie's voice was always so soothing. Calm and soft and just firm enough to get you to listen. He breathed in time with Donatello words, "Breath in….breath out… okay, again…."

Raph rubbed a hand over his face. There, that was better.

"Raphael, can you tell us what happened?"

Raphael looked up at Leonardo, "Mikey's missing."

Two pairs of eyes widened, "What?" Leo was the first to recover, "How did you just…?"

"Shut up and let me explain." Raph snapped, "There was this, uh, medical, ambulance van, thing parked a couple block from here. I put Mikey down, so that I could just go, real quickly, ya know, to get the stuff." Raphael shook his head, "But the guys that the van belonged to came back when I was still in the back… I sorta didn't have much choice; I had to lie low till they were drivin'. When they stopped next I had ta try ta make a break for it, and I managed to get out." At this point, Raphael's eyes flickered to the floor. "When I got back to where I left Mikey, he was…. gone. Just, like, not there any more…" Raph reached a hand into his belt, "I found this. Dunno if it's any help." He passed the pieces of plastic and rubber to Donatello.

Donatello stared at the medical supply fragments in his hands. A frown crossed his face.

"Epinephrine…" He muttered softly.

"What?"

"Epinephrine." Don looked up, "It's been administered to someone."

Realization dawned on Leo's face, "Epinephrine, isn't that what Mikey needed?"

Don nodded.

Raph was frowning, "What the heck does this mean?"

"It could mean that someone saved Mikey… and then…"

"And then took him with them…" Leonardo finished.

"So what now?"

"Raph… can you take us back to where Mikey was last?"

With an understanding smirk, Raph nodded, "No problem."

* * *

**~ FIN**

**

* * *

**

**I may work on a sequel, but since I am actually quite ashamed at the quality of this fic, maybe not.**

**What did you think?**


End file.
